


Caught in the Act

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Best Friends, Dildos, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Cooper comes across Oliver on the floor pushing one of his own dildos deep into his pale ass, so thinks it's time for repayment. After all, Oliver didn't need to steal a fake cock.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto
Kudos: 53





	Caught in the Act

It was meant to be his alone time, with both of his sisters out of the house and his parents nowhere to be seen. The fifteen-year-old boy was able to do everything and anything that he wanted to do, including doing something that he had been waiting on doing for weeks. Something that made use of the new toy that he had ‘borrowed’ from his best friend’s collection. One that was so large, Oliver knew that his best friend wouldn’t even notice one smaller item going missing

A collection which Cooper Bradford claimed was for shits and giggles, that he only had so many because he could. Claiming they were all untouched and unused by anyone, even after Oliver pointed out the clear saliva along one’s shaft. A good seven inches down before an abrupt end.

He was still met with sheer denial about their use.

It had been in that moment that Oliver had decided that if his friend wasn’t using them, then Cooper wouldn’t mind if he had borrowed one. With the teen blushing a little as he picked up the dildo with the clear saliva, and hid it in his over the shoulder backpack. The teen felt his cock twitching to a semi length at the thought of using one that his best friend had.

Luckily, Cooper didn’t notice the increased bulge in his jeans or at least didn’t seem to.

“Mmmmmm!” Oliver’s gasp echoed down an empty hallway, falling upon no ears than his own. The only sound to join his groans of pleasure were the soft wet slapping of his palm and the soft squishing noise that came when Oliver pushed that dildo an inch deeper into his pale ass. The boy’s pink ring gripped tight. “Ungh… holy shit! I should… have taken a smaller one!”

His moans and grunts continued to fill the Otto household as he attempted to keep working the length into his virgin ass, inch after inch of the used dildo working into him. Despite the feeling of his ass stretching, the weird sensation was beginning to grow for the teen as he wished that instead of some toy, he had just put the moves on his best friend and had admitted to wanting to try doing it with him. While he might not be completely gay like the footballer had tried to claim, there was something about his relationship with Cooper Bradford that had him wanting.

Oliver stretched his leg out, resting it on his desk. Spreading his hole out wider for better access as he pushed the toy deeper, using two fingers. Porn made it look so easy to just jam dildos in and out or to ride them, but when Oliver pushed it three inches deeper, his ass pushed two inches back out. Regardless, he was moaning. It may be too thick for him to handle fully but that didn’t stop Oliver from trying. He worked the ten-inch toy in and out, able to take a little over half of it. 

He felt a little frustrated that he couldn’t match Cooper’s attempt, knowing that it had been his best friend’s saliva on the length when he had first taken it. Of course Oliver did try to suck it at first, attempting to top Cooper’s seven-inches mark. But it was so thick Oliver barely made it past his lips before his jaw was aching. He attempted trying it a few times but couldn’t get past the tip every time, to the point where in his annoyance he thought about asking his sister for tips.

He had seen the packages in that theatre jerks and her dumb boyfriend’s pants and knew they were both packing. Packing far more then both himself and Cooper. Luckily for his sanity, he talked himself out of asking his sister for tips on sucking cock and decided on another plan.

He rode it. If he couldn’t suck it, then he was at least going to take it.

The teen continued moving it back and forth, hoping that he could at least imagine that this plastic toy was his best friend.

As the inches continued to disappear, his moans grew needier.

“I…” Pressing his ass down hard on the dildo, he felt another few slip inside. Deeper and deeper getting closer to his goal of all ten-inches being buried inside. With all his effort being on fitting the cock, Oliver forgot to jerk off. So his hand resumed the work along his throbbing cock. “Should… Ngh!! Ha-have stolen a fleshlight too… for my cock… Oh, god, COOP!”

“‘Oh god, Coop’…. What?” A voice rang out, having only heard the last three words.

Oliver stared at his closed door like a deer in the headlights. The teen wishing that he had locked the door. “Fuck! Shit! Fuuuck!” 

He tugged at the dildo trying to slide it free, but his fingers slipped on the base. Unable to get a good grip. There was no blanket close enough and no real way to get up with such a monster buried deep in his ass. 

Thus there was nothing he could do as the door opened and his rich best friend, Cooper walked right in.

“You okay, Amigo? Normally you're not complaining to god about until you actually see me?” Cooper questioned, not noticing his best friend until his question was finished. “Holy, amigo…”

Oliver’s body was sprawled out on the bedroom floor with one side leaning against his bed and his leg stretched out to rest on his desk. Spreading his legs wide open to expose his virgin hole, where the boy had a thick blue toy pushing inside. He was fully naked, exposing Oliver’s pale white skin and dark pink nipples. Not to mention the surprise six-pack, softly defined muscles leading down his chest. Oliver had a pair of thin v-lines, too, that guided a sensual path down towards his crotch. Typically his hair was neat and managed, albeit a rip off of Cooper’s hairstyle, but today it was messed up and tossed around to look natural and sexy. Waves flowing this way and that. Apparently his bush followed these rules of freedom. Oliver was untrimmed, owning a jungle around his cock of curly brown hairs that glistened with strands of lube. The light bouncing off the sticky liquid helped to catch Cooper’s eye and keep his attention firmly on the thickish cock hanging between his best friend’s legs.

A sight that had his mouth drying, from the shock.

He wasn’t watching Oliver’s petite face contort with a look of shock and horror. Those big brown eyes widened with fear of exposure, slim pink lips shivering as he struggled to find a word, any word, that could stop Cooper from saying anything. The hand around Oliver’s cock squeezed down then shifted to hide the length behind his wrist. His low-hanging balls left to be stared at, looking juicy and full. In the shock of the moment his other hand lost its grip on the dildo, leaving Oliver’s ass to clench around the toy. Not letting it slip free.

“This… is not what it looks like!” Oliver shouted. His pale cheeks turned beet red.

“So you’re not completely naked on your floor, using what looks like one of my dildos?” Cooper blinked at the boy, standing awkwardly in the doorway just watching as it pushed out of Oliver’s ass.

Oliver was at a loss for words. “Uhm… no?”

“Oh.” Was all Cooper said before a long pause, then grinned widely. “Cool! So what are you doing, Oliver? Is this some new game you play using your ass? I’ve never heard of it! Does it make you money?”

“Um… yes? It’s a game… and it can… if you’re a pro?” Oliver responded, blushing while internally justifying that technically porn-stars were professional players of this ‘game’.

“Ooooh, it’s one of your new plans to make money… Dude, I keep telling you to just marry my dad, divorced him and take half the money!” Cooper exclaimed as though he’d just uttered the smartest phrase in the world. When in reality he was the boy staring at his best friend using a monsterous dildo and asking if this was a way to make money. When he finally noticed how hard Oliver was rolling his eyes, Cooper realised the boy was lying. “You are naked on your floor using one of my dildos, aren’t you!”

“No… i’m marrying your dad in Las Vegas…” Oliver deadpanned. He was smart enough to know Cooper would believe that and not realise that the only Bradford that he would consider marriage with, was Cooper himself. “Ugh, yes I took one of your dildos… you never use them, so I didn’t think you’d miss one. Now stop staring at my cock, dork!”

“Why! I’ve never seen yours like this Amigo!” Cooper protested, staring at the pale skinned boys hardened length. Oliver’s cock was throbbing with newfound attention.

The teenager, butt naked with a large didlo inside of him couldn’t help but groan from the response.

“Take a picture, it will last longer…” Oliver muttered as he pushed the dildo a little deeper. Without it he felt too empty, and didn’t want to let Cooper hear him whine. Then heard a snap. “Wh- COOPER! I didn’t mean actually take a picture!!”

“Damn, Amigo! You need to manscape, Oliver… these things are WILD!” Cooper muttered, zooming in on the picture and getting a good view of his friend’s cock.

“Stop looking at my cock!” Oliver tried to snatch the phone but Cooper easily dodged and Oliver fell to the floor beside him. It was true though, his dark pubes were a wild jungle of ripe teenage musk.

“I could look at your butt…” Cooper grinned, moving his line of sight to said ass and how his best friend’s hole was parted to take the lengthy dildo. He kneeled down over Oliver’s legs, pinning the boy. Taking him by surprise, Cooper parted those soft cheeks and took a good look at Oliver’s pink ass. “Damn… you look fucking fine!”

“Cooper!” Oliver groaned, trying to squirm away from his best friend's grip on his bare ass.

Rubbing Oliver’s ass with a thumb, Cooper pulled and stretched the tight hole. The dildo made it hard to stretch Oliver much further with the toy deep inside. Gently feeling up his hot friend, enjoying how tight his hole was thanks to that toy’s work. The size was a good choice, but Cooper felt as Oliver tightened up. His other thumb sunk between the cheeks and pulled it open again, glad to feel some resistance. Cooper giggled and started to massage Oliver’s ass. Loving how the boy squirmed and struggled but didn’t stop moaning for a moment. It was clear he enjoyed this.

“I didn’t expect your ass to be this soft… thought you would be a tight ass…” Cooper giggled, as his massaging of his best friend’s perfect ass continued.

“St…” Oliver started, wanting to stop Cooper. But his voice betrayed him. “Mm, Cooper… fuck…”

“I can fuck it? But we haven’t even gone on a date Amigo! Or done the fun stuff!” Cooper beamed, smiling wide enough to show off his pearly white teeth.

“That’s not what I…” Whined Oliver. Feeling those soft hands explore his ass and play with his hole felt good. “Fuck, whatever! Fine, y-you can fuck me… I was imagining it as you anyway,”

“Bruh! That’s amazeballs! I think about you when I use it too, Amigo!” Cooper beamed, ”Though I think I practiced sucking on too long of a dildo now that I've seen the real thing.”

Oliver growled for a moment. “Don’t be a dick… wait what do you mean when you used it? You sucked it thinking about me!!??”

“Hey! I didn’t say I didn’t like the look of your dick man!” Cooper beamed. “And der, who else would I think of other than my best friend! I’m not some slut!”

Throbbing hard, the Otto boy couldn’t help but moan. Just knowing Cooper had used those toys imagining his body was making Oliver feel hot. It gave him an idea, too. “So… um, would you want to try sucking the real thing first?”

“Sure!” Cooper grinned. “How do you want it man?”

“I’ve always thought face fucking was kinda hot,” In truth Oliver had a thing for being dominant, but just wasn’t willing to admit he had just as strong a submissive side as well. So he was throbbing, imagining both Cooper gagging on his cock, and the rich boy plowing his ass for even thinking about the first option.

“Oooh! Kinky!” Cooper grinned. “Want me naked or fully dressed as I suck you Amigo?”

Oliver gulped. His cock jumped and ass flexed around the toy. Still feeling Cooper’s warm breath and fingers on his ass. “D-don’t take a single thing off…”

“Oooooh!” Cooper responded, whistling slightly as he moved closer to his best friend. “Roll over bruh, I can’t suck your dick with your sexy ass in the way.”

Oliver was all too happy in rolling over on the floor, even when he felt the toy push deeper inside him. He grunted, but it just made his cock jump. These sensations only grew worse with Cooper’s hot breath cascading down his dick. A shiver ran down Oliver’s spine as he felt the warm tendrils of breath wash over his cock, making the uncut dark pink head pulse with arousal and drool a bead of precum. 

The dirty chestnut-blond moved between Oliver’s legs as he bent down and his mouth engulfed the smaller length. Trapping Oliver’s tip between his lips. Moments later moans filled his ears as their owner’s cock disappeared into his mouth. 

Cooper bobbed along Oliver’s cock, his eyes rolling back as he also fell in love with the real taste of cock. “Mmm…”

“Oh god, Cooper…” Oliver grunted, breathing out as the taller boy began to bob away. His shaky hands reached over and grabbed Cooper’s head. Weaving into his hair for a gentle grip, before easing more inside his mouth. “Fuck yeah, swallow my cock, bro!”

The taller boy grinned happily as he began to work his friend’s cock, using every minute of his training on the numerous dildos to please his best friend. Learning quickly that it was a little different having an actual cock connected to a real person instead of a plastic toy. He took it slow at first, sucking on the throbbing pink tip, adjusting to its girth and relishing the taste of Oliver’s musk. With Cooper’s nose so close he could smell teenage hormones radiating from Oliver. It was infectious. 

So he decided now was the time to up the ante. Cooper took a deep breath through his nose and looked at the cock. Thinner and shorter than his practise toy. Too easy.

In one quick plunge, he closed his eyes and deepthroated Oliver’s cock. It slipped down his throat and throbbed hard. Cooper didn’t even gag as he took the full length of Oliver’s dick in one go. Then he pulled off and sucked on the head like nothing happened, even as his saliva drooled down the sides of his friend’s glistening cock.

As his cock was taken to the root, deep throated by his best friend, Oliver could only moan loudly.

“O-oh FUCK!”Oliver’s cries of pleasure were filling the Otto household, the boy glad that his family wasn’t home as he wasn’t going to be quiet with Cooper Bradford on his cock. While he had managed to have sex with his ex-girlfriends Gina and Bree, numerous times in the house with people home, Cooper’s mouth was just to unbelieveable for him to force himself to stay quiet. Reaching down, Oliver grabbed onto his best friend’s chestnut-blonde locks and almost held him in place, as he let his best friend’s tongue work every inch of his thin member. “Mm, fuck yeah… suck it Coop! Deepthroat my dick!”

The naive rich boy would only moan in response, enjoying the feel of Oliver using him a little bit. However, he didn’t deepthroat Oliver again. His lips worked on the head teasingly and refused to push down. He teased the boy further by wrapping his slender fingers around the base. Surprisingly the base was the thickest part. 

Sucking Oliver’s cock and stroking its base, Cooper moaned. His eyes were focused on Oliver’s abs flexing, and his contorted looks of pleasure. Smirking as he made the boy squirm.

“Fuck… Coop… suck me…” The shorter boy moaned out, purring each each word as his hips began to subconsciously move.

Cooper pulled off. “Mm, you gonna fuck my face or what?”

“C-Can you handle it?” Oliver purred, the dark brunette boy feeling his cock throb from the idea of face-fucking Cooper Bradford.

“My throat’s all yours, Oliver,” Cooper’s tongue swirled around the tip.

“Oh fuck yeah…” Oliver grinned, as he reached behind his best friend's head and pushed him onto his cock.

He wouldn’t be holding back anymore.

Cooper closed his eyes just in time for the first thrust. It was quick so he barely felt anything before his nose was buried in Oliver’s jungle of pubes, smelling his musk. Cooper felt it throb against the walls of his throat before sliding out to the tip. But he didn’t get a moment of respite before Oliver slammed back down his throat. He handed over his body for Oliver, letting the boy fuck his mouth. Happily swallowing the member, accepting its girth to slam in and out of his hot wet throat. Their sounds were wet and sloppy, with Cooper drooling making a ‘ghk’ sound whenever the cock invaded the deepest parts of his throat with ease.

Meanwhile, Oliver was biting his lip. His grip on Cooper’s hair was tight, giving no resistance as he pulled the boy up and down along the length of his dick. Fucking that tight throat eagerly, overcome with a powerful lust. While he could spend all day watching his cock disappear between those lips, the boy knew that he wouldn’t last much longer with this way, his cock was leaking pre-cum like crazy and his balls were getting ready to fire a powerful load down his best friend’s throat.

So Oliver tugged Cooper’s hair, trying to pull out. But Bradford wouldn’t release. “Ngh! Ugh, fuck stop it! Pull off, Cooper!”

Cooper’s eyes simply looked up lustfully and continued taking his best friend’s cock, he wasn’t stopping until Oliver filled his mouth.

Throbbing out of control and constricting around the toy, Oliver gasped. “Holy shit! I-I’m gonna cum… down your throat!!”

Those were the words that Cooper wanted to hear, with the teen sucking even harder. The teen happily brings his best friend to his orgasm. He deepthroated Oliver’s cock faster and after a few more bobs was rewarded by a jet of cum hitting the back of his throat. Hotter than expected. Cooper was quick to pull back and trap the tip between his lips, allowing Oliver’s hot cum to fill his mouth. Every rope against his tongue made the rich boy moan and shiver, as he fell in love with the flavour.

“Mmm…” He was obsessed quickly.

As he panted heavily from shooting his load, Oliver could only manage one word as Cooper pulled off of his cock with a pop. “D-Dude…”

All of a sudden Cooper was kissing him on the lips. Mouths open and the cum flows from one boy to the next, depositing Oliver’s own seed into the boy’s mouth as they make out. Cooper’s eyes were closed but Oliver couldn’t stop staring. Even as he melted into the kiss and swallowed his load, this was something unexpected.

“Dude!” Oliver protested, once the kiss was finished. The dark-brunette boy shocked by the kiss, and began stuttering out that he wasn’t fully gay.

“Shut up.” Cooper moaned and stole another deep kiss, this time with his tongue darting between Oliver’s lips.

While he wanted to protest, Oliver gave in and the boys continued their now heated make out session, tongues fighting with each other’s mouth for domination and control of their new relationship aspect. The teenage boys, one completely naked and the other fully dressed, laid there on the floor, lips twisted together. Making out with all the passion they could muster. It was a long and hard kiss where neither tongue would back down, fully intent on taking control of the other boy. But Cooper was able to grind down into Oliver’s sensitive cock and force him to moan, defeating the boy just long enough to take control.

Pulling off with a deep grin on his face, Cooper commented. “You’re tasty Amigo…”

“How would you know? I swallowed my cum,” Oliver chuckled.

“Not all!” Cooper pouted.

“Well if you want more maybe you should suck my cock again? I’m still hard as a fucking rock!” Oliver admitted, bucking his hips against Cooper. Both their cocks pinned together, hard and horny. 

Cooper pouted further. “But I was planning on trying another part of you!”

Oliver swallowed a desert, feeling the cactus scratch his throat. “Uh, y-you what?”

“Well you tried the toy… I thought you might wanna try the real thing dude!” Cooper grinned.

Knowing he truly wanted Cooper’s cock inside, Oliver didn’t bite back his moan. “God yes. I want you to fuck my ass Cooper,”

“Strip me, Amigo?”

Oliver stole his own kiss, then began work on Cooper’s button-up shirt. With every inch of skin revealed he would kiss it, lowering down until the final button popped. After, Oliver’s hands worked on pleasing the boy’s chest. Massaging him gently and feeling Cooper’s body. He was muscular too, with a little more definition than Oliver. Those abs were hotter than he wanted to admit, so avoided making love to them and instead took a nipple into his mouth. Oliver’s tongue traced around the nub slowly, teasing it like a pro.

When the boy’s teeth closed on his nipple, Cooper gasped. With no control over himself he spanked Oliver’s pale ass, only for Oliver to moan around the nipple and flex that soft jiggling ass. It pulled the toy in maybe an inch deeper.

“Fuck, Oli! You still got that inside you? Love cock that much, huh?” Cooper chuckled. He groaned with delight as Oliver kissed across to the other nipple, so helped the boy by unbuckling his belt.

“More you didn’t give me a chance to remove it, you were that desperate to suck me.” Oliver smirked.

“Well…” Giving Oliver another spank with a grin, Cooper watched him jiggle some more. “If you want it out, take it out.”

Oliver did reach back, but instead of pulling it out, he fucked himself with the huge dildo. Pushing it in and out of his tight hole slowly, moaning at Cooper eager for a fuck.

Cooper licked his lips at the sight, before spanking it lightly. “Get on your bed, I don’t wanna fuck you on the floor…”

The younger boy did as he was told, crawling onto his bed before lowering his face and chest to the blankets. Oliver’s ass was high in the air, his perfectly smooth ass wiggling temptingly at Cooper just begging for the rich boy to come over there and fuck him hard. It was clear by the face Oliver made that this is what he wanted. 

“F-Fuck…” Cooper moaned, his cock throbbing and leaking at the sight of his best friend’s body like that.

This was better than all of his dreams and fantasies put together.

“Fuck me Cooper.” Oliver demanded fiercely. Pushing his ass out, dildo and all. “Throw away the stupid toy and fuck me!”

Without any care for gentleness, Cooper grabbed his dildo and roughly tugged it out of his best friend’s ass, throwing it to the floor. That toy wouldn’t be going anywhere near his best friend’s ass again. Instead it will be going back into his collection as a prize piece, the piece that got him Oliver Otto’s ass.

With that out of the way, Cooper made quick work of his pants. Throwing the khakis away in a hurry, along with an expensive pair of versace boxer briefs that read ‘Daddy’ along the thick waistband in gold. An act that exposed a cock Oliver had been dreaming about. Cooper had a good length on him, maybe an inch or two bigger than Oliver. Big enough to make him drool and his chocolate eyes roll back in anticipation. He was impatient as Cooper grabbed a bottle of lube and applied the slick liquid to his cock. Pumping it up and down the length of his cock with a moan. His gorgeous cock was coated in lube, making it somehow look a little bigger.

“Come on dude… fuck me already…” Oliver begged, pushing his ass backwards in hopes that it would make his bestfriend get on with it.

Cooper got up behind Oliver with a look of lust in his golden-brown eyes. One hand gently caressed Oliver’s smooth pale ass, getting a feel for his silky skin. Something told him the boy moisturised back there. So dorky and so cute. He pulled the ass closer.

“You’re so hot, Oliver…” Lining up with the hole, Cooper finally felt the soft entrance against his mushroom head. 

“Shut up and fuck me.” Oliver growled.

The chestnut-blonde did exactly that.

Since Oliver was pre-stretched by a much bigger length, Cooper didn’t hold back. With all the weight and strength a fifteen-year-old could muster, and using downward gravity, he slammed every inch of his cock inside Oliver’s hot, tight virgin hole. Taking with him the boy’s cherry, sliding through the pink fruit with one sharp slam. His balls slapped Oliver’s as his crotch met that amazingly soft ass. Inside that ass was tighter than any fleshlight and hotter than Cooper could have imagined. A perfect hole, one for him to own. Cooper stayed buried deep inside it for a minute just so they could both adjust to this intense sensation.

As Cooper began to move, Oliver’s moan leaked out. “Oh god… Coop…” 

The thick length pushed in and out of the tightness at an uneven pace, making sure Oliver couldn’t fall into a rhythm. Sometimes he would be in the middle of a deep moan when suddenly Cooper would ram hard inside and make him yelp. It was fun to watch his toes curl and fingers claw at the sheets. 

Cooper was loud in plowing that white ass. He’d never fucked a real person before, but the real thing was proving well worth the wait. Especially being someone as cute as Oliver, whose sex face was delicious. The messy hair, smooth lean body radiating with lust and expression of want drove Cooper to spank Oliver.

“You’re so hot, Oliver! Your ass is tight as fuck, too!” He grunted. As pleasure washed over him, Cooper grit his teeth and grunted. Pounding Oliver with all he had, getting deep inside the boy.

Oliver wanted to answer but was whining and biting his lip. Whenever Cooper pulled out he felt empty, but when that cock was back inside him his body felt complete. So full of cock and overwhelmed by pleasure. He pushed his ass back to meet Cooper’s dick, making sure it was inside him faster. There was never more than a few seconds without Cooper inside.

“P-pound me…” He groaned. “Ugh- fuck me!”

“You sure dude?” Cooper questioned, making slow torturous thrusts.

“Fuck my little ass!” It was a small ass, able to fit in Cooper’s hands. But he felt the hands on both hips instead, then a rough slam. “Ah! You like my ass, don’t you Cooper!?”

Throwing his head back as he plowed Oliver’s hole, Cooper moaned. His voice a low grunt. “Yessss! Ugh it’s so hot! Just want to fuck you all day!”

He doubted that he would be able to though, as his best friend’s ass was just pulling him towards his orgasm.

The thrusts slowly picked up in pace, moving not only faster but harder too. The thickness retracted slowly, revealing inch by inch of tan-white cock that shimmered with a slick layer of flavoured lube. From what Cooper could tell, after a brief taste of the boy’s ass earlier, it was raspberry flavoured. So he now knew exactly where his missing bottle of lube had gotten to as well. Looking to the desk, Cooper spied the red bottle sitting there looking like it had been squeezed dry. 

Knowing that Oliver stole not one but two things from him had the cock slamming hard enough to echo down the halls. Hard, wet slapping noises that filled their ears. Oliver moaned listening. To believe those were coming from how hard his ass was getting pounded made his chest flutter.

Then suddenly his knees slipped under the sledgehammering thrusts. Cooper hitting his prostate roughly and feeling like he suckerpunched his guts took away the teenager’s strength. His body pinned down and cock fucked into the mattress.

“Ngh! Ugh, fuck that’s so good… Fuck!” 

“How much lube did you use, Oli?” Cooper giggled as he roughly pounded the boy. Leaning over he pushed Oliver’s face down into the pillow when he started to move. “Stay down, Amigo. I fucking like this bitchy position.”

Oliver whined into the pillow but didn’t protest, staying still as his friend pounded away.

“Mmm, know what would be hot?” Between his words Cooper rammed balls deep in that ass, forcing cries of pleasure from the boy’s lips. “You jerking off that sexy cock of yours as I fuck your ass deep!”

“Can’t exactly do that bro…” Oliver muttered into the pillow, his body pressed against the mattress.

“So…” A wide grin spread over the chestnut-blond’s face. A hand came down on the ass he was fucking into the bed, “Push your ass up! Let me see how bad you want my cock,”

Oliver whined “Just fuck meeeeee!”

Growling at Oliver denying him the hottest thing in the world, except for Oliver sliding a dildo in the out of his ass, the Bradford boy took him by the hips. Suddenly pounding Oliver rough, pounding his soft ass relentlessly. Fucking him with a deep growl of passion. He wanted the boy bad and wouldn’t let him go now. Oliver, meanwhile, screamed as he got fucked deeper.

“Sh-shit…” He gnawed his lip. “So close! You’re milking me, Amigo...!”

“C-Cum in me dude… do it…” Oliver hissed, before burying himself into the pillow again and moaning loudly.

“N-n-nnno way!” Cooper managed to snap. “I want to fucking coat you!”

“IN ME!” Oliver leaned up and growled lustfully, unaware of how loud he had just been.

“No!” Slamming harder into Oliver with a loud slap, Cooper grunted. He was getting too close. “Fuck… I just want to nut on your face, Oli!”

“Just fucking do something!”

After that he got slammed and felt a tidal wave of cum flood his tight hole. Waves of hot, sticky cum pounded balls deep in his little ass with no more than a grunt and tight grip on his hips. Oliver felt strange at first. Who wouldn’t with some hot wetness flooding their ass? But as more and more filled the crevices of his innards and painted the tight space white, Oliver started to moan once more. Pushing his ass back and constricting around Cooper’s thickish cock, making sure not a single drop leaked.

“Unnngh… cum inside me!” He moaned. “Cooper… so much!”

Cooper pumped out the last few shots of his cum, before lowering down onto Oliver. Heavy and tired with his balls now drained. He rolled over to his back breathing heavily. “Fuck that was fun… You cum, dude?”

“Yeah…” Oliver quietly admitted. There was cum between his body and the bed. “Sorry I stole your toy.”

“Sorry I stole your cum sock.” Cooper giggled back with a grin, loving Oliver’s face. He stole a kiss then looked over to the toy. “That’s my prized possession now!”

Oliver rolled his eyes, knowing that despite this. Cooper was still a dork and that was exactly how he wanted his best friend.


End file.
